En busca de algo más
by Frappe-B
Summary: Hay cosas que no entiendo y que jamás entenderé, porque solo soy un ser creado para vivir de la rutina. Por ello no puedo comprender esta situación... Pero aveces solo se debe hacer lo que la situación permite. /Historia original.


******__********Disclaimer: **_Tanto los personajes como la historia son de mi creación._

* * *

En busca de algo más…

Capítulo único.

Un día más me levanto a la misma hora de siempre, con la misma mentalidad de siempre y con la misma misión de siempre. Y aunque pueda sonar a que estoy descontento con ello, pero en verdad no es eso… Yo soy algo que no posee sentimientos, sólo soy un vividor de la rutina.

Tras poner un poco de aceite en mis articulaciones me dirigí como cada día de mi rutina hacia la granja de mi señor; le enseñé vocales a los patos, peiné a las ovejas, bañé a las vacas, hice abdominales con los cerdos y cuando me disponía a colgar manzanas en los árboles algo desencajó.

Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido me acerqué a la sombra que se encontraba bajo el árbol, a juzgar por su figura era una mujer, pero ¿Qué demonios hacia ella allí? Se supone que rutina debe realizarse perfecta e igual cada día, cada mes, cada año, sin ningún tipo de cambio o contratiempo…

Me paré frente a ella, esperando alguna reacción. Pero no sucedió nada de nada, ella seguía allí inmóvil, sentada, con la cabeza ligeramente doblada a su derecha y con la vista perdida en el horizonte… Sin saber muy bien qué hacer planté mi mano frente a ella y la mecí ligeramente, pero no hubo reacción alguna, con una sensación extraña y sin saber muy bien el porqué puse mis manos en sus brazos y le hablé.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Necesitas aceite?- Pegué mi frente contra la de ella para buscar su temperatura, pero esta parecía ser normal. Deslicé un poco de aceite sobre ella esperando alguna reacción, al no suceder nada decidí preguntarle -¿Te encuentras mejor?- Mi voz sonó extraña, no supe identificar el porqué de ese tono…

Inesperadamente, y sorprendiéndome una vez más, se abrazó a mí. Sin saber cómo actuar ni que hacer simplemente me quedé estático en mi lugar, esperando que ella me liberase de su agarre.

-¿Sientes algo?- Su voz sonaba pausada, pero era extraña como quebrada, vacía… La fémina comenzó a soltarme poco a poco –Supongo que no, después de todo nosotros no sentimos. Estamos creados para servir y ayudar a nuestros señores- La escuché suspirar con resignación para luego sentarse más cómoda, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Oh… Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-Ella me miró extrañada, para luego sacar de su bolsillo, con mucho cuidado, un sobre rojo. Lentamente lo abrió y extendió el papel en el suelo, al colocarlo allí se expandió una cortina de humo y luego apareció una pequeña vaca, era del tamaño de mi cabeza, la cual tenía alas y volaba.

-Buenas tardes, veo señorita que me ha traído a mi destino, muchas gracias- La vaca, que hasta el momento se dirigía a la chica se dio media vuelta para observarme y hablarme- ¿No le informó a usted su señor que yo vendría?– Me limité a solo negar con mi cabeza, ante lo cual la vaca y la chica centraron su atención en mí.

-Tras mi creación mi señor me dio la orden de cuidar su granja y las especificaciones para ello, nada más. Desde aquél entonces no le he vuelto a ver ni he sabido nada más de él- Les explique simple y rápidamente la verdad, ante lo cual pude ver como la vaca y la chica se miraban entre sí para luego asentir con complicidad.

-Verás tu señor se encontraba con muy mala salud, y me ha pedido a mí, una de las robots encargada de cuidarle, que cuando el muriese yo debería venir a avisarte. Por ello me en cuanto aquí, lamento informarte que nuestro querido señor ha muerto en la madrugada- La información me llegó demasiado de golpe, y me costó trabajo el procesarla.

-¿Y eso que significa?- La chica me miró acusadoramente, es decir, yo ya sabía que significaba la palabra "muerte". Pero no sabía que sería de mi ahora- Quiero decir, ¿Qué será de mi ahora? ¿Qué será de todos aquellos que le servíamos a nuestro señor y creador?

-Verás todos nosotros tenemos dos opciones. Nos podemos quedar aquí, esperando a aquel que será nuestro nuevo señor, o podemos largarnos y hacer lo que queramos con nuestras vidas- La chica suspiró levemente y dirigió su mirada a la vaca y a mi, repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta posarla solo en la vaca la cual asintió –El último deseo de nuestro señor fue que nosotros fuésemos libres, y que buscásemos nuestros sentimientos. Nuestro corazón, mi compañera me acompañará a buscar el mío, pero en vista de la situación me gustaría saber si quieres venir con nosotras y buscar el tuyo propio- Me dirigió una mirada significativa, como queriendo convencerme. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero estoy seguro de que no deseo servirle a esa persona, después de todo no será lo mismo si no es mi señor.

-Está bien, las acompañaré- Sin necesidad de más palabras ambas féminas se pararon para comenzar a caminar, indicándome que las siguiera, no pude evitar formular mi pregunta -¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?

La chica me miró con diversión para luego tomar una postura algo arrogante y responderme- Venga, solo camina ¿Acaso no ves que no tenemos rumbo fijo? Solo vamos en busca de algo más…

* * *

** Notas del autor:** _Bien pues sinceramente esta es una pequeña historia que tuve que hacer para "Producción de textos" en Lenguaje, lo que se debía hacer era bastante simple; En grupos de dos personas mirar una imagen, del libro de texto, y con ella escribir un cuento corto. En dicha imagen se podían ver dos personas sentadas en una bicicleta, un hombre y una mujer, una vaca voladora y una cartera o una carta con un hilo (Todo esto estaba hecho en tonos grisáceos excepto los ojos de los personajes y la cartera, los cuales eran rojos). Esta fue la interpretación que tuvimos mi compañera y yo, sinceramente tenía ganas de publicarla y ver que opinaban ustedes :DD, de ante mano muchas gracias por su tiempo al leer este pequeño texto nwn!_

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


End file.
